


Blame Me

by souworshipper



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20870513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souworshipper/pseuds/souworshipper
Summary: On Kokichi Ouma's way home, he crashes into Shuichi Saihara, who had been mindlessly walking mid-daydream. Shuichi offers him a free trip to the local cafe as an apology, and despite being disgusted by the messy, poorly groomed man, Kokichi agrees. Little does he know, his life is about to change forever.More tags will be added further along.





	1. Cafe

Kokichi Ouma walked quietly down the street, shouldering his way through the crowds. The small boy hated having to walk home, but it was better than having to wait hours for his drunken parents to remember to pick him up. The loud sounds around him boomed in his ears, and he longed to cover them and sink away into a tiny alleyway and wait for the storm of students to disappear. Eventually, he decided to do just that. Kokichi swiftly slunk down into one of the many alleyways, waiting it out until very few people remained on the streets. It took around ten minutes, but soon, barely anyone remained. It'd be easy now.

He retreated from his hiding spot, rounding the corner a bit too fast. As he lunged forward to sprint down the street, a tall, thin man bumped hard into him, sending him falling down to the hard concrete below him. 

"H-hey! Are... are you okay?" The man stuttered in shock, his wide, olive eyes wide open. He reached his hand toward Kokichi, offering him help.

Kokichi looked at the hand, examining it for a moment, before finally deciding to accept the assistance. Kokichi nearly shuttered in disgust at how clammy the other's hand was. However, he managed to repress it.

"I'm... fine." Kokichi decided, dusting off his pants which were dusty and a bit ripped from the fall. He'd scraped the back of his leg, and it was bleeding through the small amounts of fabric that still covered it. 

The other boy looked at him with uncertainty. "Your leg is bleeding." He commented quietly, lowering down onto his knees to inspect the scrape. Kokichi took a step back, feeling uncomfortable with the stranger so close to him.

"I... should go." The smaller boy announced, speed-walking down the street. He definitely did _not _want the other man to try to offer him help. However, much to his dismay, the other boy rushed to follow. "L-listen, I'm really sorry for bumping into you. I uh, didn't see you." The man sounded unconfident, his voice trembling a bit as he spoke, almost as if he was embarrassed. Kokichi waited for him to get to the point, and was shocked when he finally did. "As an apology... would you like to come to the cafe down the street with me? I'd be paying." This time, he sounded a tiny bit more confident, but as Kokichi looked up at him, he avoided his gaze. The tall man's cheeks were turning a bright pink with shame.

Kokichi thought for a moment. Was he really going to go to the cafe with such a gross looking, unkempt man that he just met? He didn't even know his name. However, the thought of food made his stomach grumble hungrily. His parents rarely fed him, he'd often have to go days without food. The thought of getting good, unspoiled food for free was a treat. He finally decided on his answer.

"Okay." He responded nonchalantly, "I'll go with you."

Kokichi guessed by how excited the other boy suddenly seemed, he didn't go out with other people often. Likely a disgusting pervert loner. The two walked side by side down to the cafe until they reached the clear, shiny glass doors. The building was painted a pretty light gray and had flower pots filled with gorgeous daffodils on each side of the doors. The tall, dark-haired man pushed the glass door open, holding it for Kokichi to walk in through.

As he walked in, he was immediately hit with the delicious smell of pastries, along with the bitter, wonderful smell of unsweetened coffee. The other boy led him to a booth in the back of the cafe, tucked away in the corner. Kokichi nervously sat down, looking over at the man who he still didn't know the name of. They sat quietly for a while, reading the menus. Kokichi had decided on having three grape macaroons along with salted caramel coffee. He didn't want to go overboard and scare the other boy away just in case he had any intentions of taking him out to get food again in the future. 

Soon a pretty waitress approached them, and both of them placed their orders.

"Have you ever been here before?" The other asked as Kokichi spun around a small coffee straw that the waitress had given him.

"No." He answered simply. There was nothing else to add to that statement. He didn't need to explain himself. 

"The food's really good. I... think you'll like it." He said with a small smile.

Kokichi looked over at him, finally asking the question he had been wanting to ask but hadn't gained the confidence to. "What's your name?"

The boy looked stunned for a moment, before slowly returning back to his soft smile. "Shuichi Saihara. I um, didn't realize I forgot to say that." He paused for a moment, "What's your name?"

Kokichi paused for a moment, letting the other boy's name roll through his head. Shuichi Saihara. It sounded unfamiliar, and he began to wonder what school the other boy went to. There were multiple schools in the area, which was why the streets were always so crowded. 

"My name is Kokichi Ouma."

The two stayed silent until the food arrived, and Kokichi had to force himself not to eat all of his macaroons at once. He sat back, letting himself relax in the semi-comfortable seats. He sipped curiously at his coffee, which tasted sweet with a slight flavor of caramel. He smiled a bit as he decided that he liked it. He then began slowly eating his macaroons, relishing the sugary grape taste that filled his mouth as he ate.

Eventually, they finished, and Shuichi hurried to pay the check. They walked out of the cafe, finding that it was now completely dark out. "Would you uh... like to come home with me?"

The question shocked Kokichi as he looked up in surprise at the blushing man next to him. Did this guy seriously just take him to a cafe just so he could get laid? Shuichi quickly seemed to notice the stunned, disgusted look and rushed to explain himself.

"Y-your leg was scraped so uh... I was wanting to patch it up for you. Nothing weird." He promised, his face completely red.

Kokichi lowered his guard a bit. He really just wanted to help? He eyed Shuichi suspiciously for a second, but then shrugged. 

"Okay."

It wasn't like he had much to come home to that night. His parents would be too busy beating each other and drinking to notice him gone. 

The other man seemed pleased with this answer and began to lead him down the street. Soon, they reached a large apartment complex, and Shuichi brought him to the third floor. He began to fumble around with his keys, before unlocking the door. The apartment was surprisingly well-kept for such a messy looking man. Kokichi couldn't help but be impressed.

After patching him up, Shuichi led him to his bedroom and lended him a pair of boxer briefs and a baggy shirt to change into. Afterward, Shuichi excused himself to go take a shower. Kokichi didn't hesitate to change his clothes, wanting to free himself from his sweaty clothing. After changing, he nervously crawled up into the bed. He guessed that it wouldn't be _too _strange to share a bed with the other boy. He was confident that Shuichi would be too anxious to try anything.

Eventually, Shuichi returned, his hair wet. He was wearing a well-fitting t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He seemed shocked to see Kokichi in his bed but didn't say anything. Instead, he joined him, laying down next to him. They didn't say a word to each other, and soon, both of them fell asleep. 


	2. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After inviting Kokichi to stay the night at his home, Shuichi gets a bit too touchy in bed. [Smut warning!]

Kokichi woke up to the feeling of warm hands stroking his stomach softly, caressing the thin layer of skin. Still half-asleep, he let out a quiet whimper, which motivated the other person further. He felt the hand slink upward, eventually stopping on one of his nipples. It rubbed gently in circles, making Kokichi arch his back in pleasure. Soon, lips landed onto his neck and began delicately kissing at him. The kisses became open-mouthed, and Kokichi could feel the other's tongue against him. Soon, he could feel Saihara grinding against his leg. This jerked Kokichi wide awake.

He sat upright, looking over at Shuichi in horror. "What are you doing?" He demanded, watching as Shuichi recoiled and began to try to explain himself.

"I... you... you looked really calm and I! I don't know... I thought you were... cute..." Saihara was reaching for answers, and Kokichi could feel his anger melting away a bit.

Okay. Maybe he did probably give him mixed signals by sleeping in his bed next to him.

Kokichi took a deep breath. He didn't want to yell at the other man, but he was definitely annoyed. He had to admit though, it did feel good, and he did want to feel more. But was he really going to let him touch him more? Not letting him could scare him away, and no Shuichi could mean no food. He finally decided on his answer, although in his head he still felt very conflicted.

The small boy slinked over to the other boy, pushing him down with a hand and staring down at him with half-lidded eyes, his gaze seductive. Shuichi's eyes widened in shock, his entire face turning red. Kokichi felt sick looking at him. He usually didn't care about appearance, but he disliked the other boy's clammy hands and unconfident, perverted attitude. He wasn't sure if he even had many good qualities. 

He leaned down a bit, whispering quietly into Shuichi's ear. "Want to do more?"

He could hear Shuichi's breath hitch for a second, and he could feel Shuichi's hard-on poking him in the thigh. 

Kokichi moved downward to Shuichi's briefs, staring face-to-face with his erection. He pulled down the other boy's underwear and watched as the boner bounced out. He looked at it in surprise. It was thick, and probably around 6 or so inches. Nothing too impressive, but still pretty decent. He sure didn't expect it. 

He took hold of it, earning a gasp from Shuichi. He drew his tongue over the top curiously. The surface was smooth. He licked a line down to the base before taking the whole thing in his mouth. Kokichi struggled to keep his teeth out of the way as he slowly moved his head. The boy's dick had a soft texture and filled his entire mouth. After a while of sucking Shuichi off, the other boy grabbed his head, slamming him down hard onto his dick. Kokichi gagged as it hit the back of his throat, tears pricking at his eyes. He forced his head back up, wiping off his mouth. 

He wasn't enjoying this experience at all, yet he still continued. He turned around, ass-up and face down, and pulled down his briefs, exposing his rear to Shuichi. He could hear him searching around in his drawer for what he assumed was lube. After a while, it seemed as if he'd probably found what he'd been looking for because he could hear the drawer closing. 

It turns out, his guess was correct. Kokichi let out a small whimper as Shuichi pressed his cold, lubed-up fingers against his hole. The feeling was strange and uncomfortable. The other man pushed the fingers in, making the small boy under him moan. Kokichi's face was bright pink, his eyes closed in pleasure. Soon, the fingers retreated and were replaced with Shuichi's warm, wet cock.

Shuichi slowly pushed into him, a bit too quickly for Kokichi's liking. He let out small pants as Shuichi pumped in and out of him, hands gripping hard at his hips. The pain was intense, and he shut his eyes hard, his hands grabbing at the bedsheets. He felt so full, way too full. Shuichi was so thick, and it was nearly too much. It felt like his ass was being torn in half.

"S-slower..." Kokichi muttered quietly, his voice trembling more than he would've liked. He heard a grunt from behind him, and he felt the other boy slowing down his pace a bit, much to his relief. 

Soon, Shuichi's pace increased again, but this time, it was more comfortable. Shuichi slumped over, leaning onto Kokichi's back as he pounded hard into him. Kokichi could feel the tears coming back. The pleasure was too intense for him. It felt good though, and he knew that if he went along with this, Shuichi would probably be completely wrapped around his finger.

Shuichi slowed down a bit, and for a moment, Kokichi thought he might be close to cumming. However, he was met with a surprise as he was flipped over so that he was face-to-face with the other boy. Shuichi's face was red and his sticky, sweat covered hair stuck to his face. Kokichi wondered what his own face looked like. Did he look just as gross as Shuichi?

His thoughts were shoved away as Shuichi began slamming full-force into him, hugging him hard. Kokichi screamed in pleasure, his back arching as Shuichi began to stroke hard at his dick. The feeling of the other boy fucking him while jerking him off was wild, and Kokichi's face burned red. He began to reach his climax as Shuichi furiously fucked him. He let out a scream as he came, his cum splattering in ribbons across his stomach. At the same time, Saihara pumped his hot, warm seed into him. The feeling was almost too much. It felt good.

Kokichi slowly descended from his high and looked up tiredly at Shuichi, who was pulling out of him. He felt empty as the boy completely retreated. All he could feel was Saihara's cum pouring out of him. He probably should've made him pull out, but it was too late for that now.

"Uh... you should probably go take a shower," Shuichi suggested, and Kokichi quickly obliged. He didn't want to wake up with dried cum covering him. He slowly got up, and headed towards the bathroom. 


	3. Lovesick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi begins to realize his feelings for Saihara, but at the same time, he's met with the realization that the boy he was falling for was far from ordinary.

It had been a few days since the incident with Saihara, and Kokichi had begun to feel even worse about it. He'd had sex with someone he'd only known for a day. What was wrong with him? To make the situation scarier, he'd exchanged numbers with the greasy-haired boy. Luckily, Saihara hadn't texted him at all yet. He didn't want to talk to him unless he was going to offer him food. All he wanted was food.

However, deep down, he knew that was a lie.

He wanted the attention that Saihara had given him that day, he _longed _for it. It was finally attention that wasn't negative, like a shove or a smack. Saihara was the first person who had ever treated him in such a loving, caring way. He felt _addicted_. He wanted so badly to just be in bed next to Saihara again, to feel his hand rubbing up against his stomach. These feelings were repressed however, shoved far deep into Kokichi's mind. He didn't want to admit how much he really needed the other boy. Every day he had stared down at his phone at least once an hour, waiting, yearning for a text from Saihara. _Something _to acknowledge what they'd done together. He wanted him. So. Badly. He'd do anything to be loved by him again.

And finally, on Thursday afternoon during Kokichi's lunch period, his phone buzzed. There was a text from Saihara. 

"Want to go with me to the cafe? It could be a date if you want."

Kokichi smiled widely. Finally. He'd finally given him more attention. He quickly typed in his response, swiftly hitting the 'send' button.

"Sure! When?"

Another buzz.

"After school. Maybe around 4 PM?"

Kokichi felt drunk from all of the adrenaline and happiness charging through him. He'd never been this happy before. It was an odd feeling. He rushed to respond. He had to say something cute, something that'd make Saihara pause for a moment, something that'd make him smile, even if only for a second.

"Okay! See you there uwu" 

Perfect. 

Throughout the rest of the school day, he walked with a bounce to his step, confusing all of the other students around him. He was usually skittish and depressed, but today, things were different. For once he was excited about something, he had something to look forward to. Even though he still got aggressive shoves during the day from his usual bullies, it wasn't as bad this time. It didn't make him want to off himself as much as it usually did. 

Soon, the dismissal bell rang, and Kokichi quickly rushed out of the school, pushing through the crowd. He then realized how early he was, and he slowed his step, walking carefully. It was only 3:45, he still had 15 minutes. He could take his time. By the time he'd finally walked his way to the cafe, it was exactly 4, and his face brightened as he saw Saihara. The boy looked at him curiously, almost a bit surprised. Kokichi wondered if he'd been surprised by his upbeat attitude, or by the fact that he'd shown up. 

"You seem happy." Saihara commented as he opened the door for Kokichi.

He nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I am, I guess." 

The two seated themselves and soon were given menus by the same pretty waitress from last time. Kokichi decided on the same thing he got last time, and Saihara seemed to have done the same. As they waited for the food, they chatted, talking about their days, and general small talk.

Once their food arrived, Kokichi immediately began eating. However, to avoid embarrassing himself too much, he ate slowly, savoring the flavor. 

"D-do you want to come over to my place again?" Saihara asked suddenly, catching Kokichi by surprise.

He thought for a moment. He really didn't want to have sex with the other boy again, at least not for a while, but he loved the idea of sleeping next to him, enjoying his warmth. He decided on his answer.

"Yeah, sure." 

This seemed to make Saihara happy, considering for the rest of their date, he had a small smile on his face. He seemed calmer. 

After they finished eating and paying the bill, they left, heading in the same direction they'd gone last time. Soon, they reached Shuichi's apartment, and Kokichi stepped inside. Saihara shut the door behind him, leading him to the living room. 

"Uh... I want to introduce you to a show I like." Saihara began nervously. 

Kokichi looked at him curiously. "Okay."

Saihara motioned for him to sit on the couch, and Kokichi happily did so, taking a seat on the comfortable cushions. Saihara joined him, remote in hand. The other boy pressed the buttons, the TV flickering to life. Then, he scrolled through the channels, eventually reaching a channel labeled 'Danganronpa'.

Kokichi felt his mouth go dry.

Danganronpa.

He'd heard of that before. It was a show for sick, twisted fucks. People who wanted to jerk it to televised violence. Danganronpa was a show only the worst people in the world could enjoy. Danganronpa fans were disgusting. He fumbled around with his fingers, staring ahead in shock as Shuichi excitedly pressed the play button. There, in the middle of the screen, laid a dead body, bright pink, unrealistic blood pooling out of it. Kokichi wanted to puke. 

Yet, he couldn't tear his eyes away.


	4. Love-hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Saihara have a fight over Saihara's feelings for Kokichi, however, things take a turn and the two end up in bed together yet again. Kokichi is forced to face the fact that he loves Shuichi more than he'd like to admit. (SMUT WARNING!)

Kokichi stared ahead at the TV, his round, violet eyes wide in horror. His heart was racing far beyond the average speed, and it only got faster when out of his peripheral vision, he saw Saihara leaning closer to the screen, face flushed and eyes gleaming with excitement. He could barely breathe, all of his air was stuck in his lungs. He hadn't even noticed he was holding his breath until he began to feel light-headed. He exhaled through his nose, tensing up and preparing to leave. However, before he could, Saihara began to speak.

"What do you think?" Saihara's voice was more monotone than Kokichi was used to, deep and quiet, almost lustful. 

Kokichi drew in a breath, trying to replicate a calm composure. He couldn't let Shuichi see how frightened he was. As he spoke, he avoided Saihara's eyes, refusing to look into the revolting olive green color, "I don't like it." He replied honestly, standing up and glaring over at Shuichi. He was surprised to see that instead of appearing angry, Saihara looked confused. "You... don't like Danganronpa?" He murmured, almost as if even the thought of the purple-haired boy not liking the show seemed impossible. 

"No, I don't." He said coldly, taking a step towards the exit. He stared in horror as Shuichi quickly bolted upward, shoving his way towards the boy. Right as Saihara reached him, he seemed to have regained control over himself. He put one hand on Kokichi's shoulder as the small boy turned around to try to make a run for it. "Please. Don't go." Saihara's voice was desperate, laced with longing and fear. Kokichi looked back at him, puzzled. _What does he want? _

Shuichi pulled him in for a tight hug, wrapping arms around him from behind, Saihara's cheek rested on top of Kokichi's head. Warmth covered every inch of Kokichi's tiny body. He could feel shivers running down his spine as the taller boy began to hold him tighter, pressing his body up to him. "I need you, Ouma... please don't go..." Kokichi ripped himself away from the boy, staring up at him furiously. "You've barely known me for a week!" He spat out, his tone harsh.

"Kokichi... I... want to get to know you better... I know that we've only gone out once and well... made love... but... I want you to be more than just a one night stand, Kokichi... I- I need you." Kokichi cringed hard at the term 'made love'. What the two of them had done was nowhere near love, merely just lust driven further by the tension of the situation. Despite the poor use of words that Shuichi had used, Kokichi couldn't help but feel less angry towards him. Sure, he was a disgusting pervert who got off to real people dying, but there had to be more to Saihara. And... although Kokichi hated to admit it, deep down, he had feelings for Saihara. 

Kokichi let out a sigh, looking off to the side. "...What do you want, Shuichi?" He asked quietly, avoiding the tall boy's gaze. "I want you to stay. Please." Saihara's voice was desperate, pleading. He _wanted _Ouma _so __badly. _It seemed pathetic. However, despite that, he couldn't help but look up at Saihara and nod. "Okay. I will." Saihara's eyes lit up with hope, and a wide grin was instantly plastered onto his sweaty, disgusting face. 

Kokichi's heart began to race again as Shuichi pulled him in close, giving him a small peck on the cheek. He felt his face flushing, and he let out a quiet whimper. The feeling of Shuichi rubbing his hands on his soft, skinny sides made him shiver in anticipation. He dug his face into Shuichi's arm, his breath becoming heavy from arousal. He hated how Saihara made him feel. He hated it so damn much. He couldn't help it though, everything Saihara did made his heart flutter. He rejected his feelings towards him, he couldn't admit that he fell for a stranger. 

Soon, Shuichi had picked him up and began to carry him bridal-style into the bedroom. Kokichi looked up in curiosity at Saihara's face. From the angle that he was seeing him from, Saihara looked almost attractive. He reached a hand up, stroking Shuichi's sharp, carved out jawline. He heard a shutter come from the other boy, and he noticed that Saihara had quickened his pace. In no time, Kokichi had been placed on the bed. 

Their clothes were quickly stripped off, thrown across the room. Immediately after, Kokichi passionately kissed the blue-haired boy, shoving their warm lips together. Their kiss was intense and sloppy, strands of spit hanging between them every time they stopped for a breath. Ouma wanted Shuichi more than anything. He longed for the warm feeling of Saihara ramming deep inside of him. He pushed Saihara's hot, sweaty face into his, their lips clashing. The kiss was broken up eventually, and Kokichi was swiftly shoved down, his ass left high up in the air. He felt Saihara shove his thick cock into him, and he let out a loud, high-pitched moan.

He gripped onto the bedsheets, letting out a shrill series of lustful moans. Saihara's pace was fast, his movements rough and sharp. Kokichi let out a gasp as Saihara grabbed his neck from behind, moving his head to the side a bit so he could press their lips together. Kokichi was shocked by how aggressive Saihara's movements were, however, he enjoyed them. He loved the feeling of Saihara's hand pressed hard against his jawbone. Their kiss ended, and Shuichi paused momentarily, flipping Ouma onto his back. Shortly after, Saihara thrusted back into the small boy. Ouma wrapped his arms around Saihara, pulling him close. He put his head into the crook of Saihara's neck, his eyes squeezed shut. He was shaking from pleasure, and he barely noticed how loud his moans had become. 

His back arched as he came, long ropes of cum spraying onto Shuichi's chest. He heard Shuichi let out a loud, deep groan and felt the other boy's warm seed filling him. Kokichi was panting now, and the couple stayed in their position for a while, both of them taking in what had just occurred. Guilt was beginning to seep into Kokichi. Had he really had sex with Saihara again? He enjoyed it this time. Did that make him a whore? So many negative questions filled his head, but they all were shoved away when Saihara lovingly pushed their lips together. This time, it wasn't intense, it was a small, loving gesture.

He wasn't a whore. He loved Saihara. He loved everything about the boy, even the parts he pretended to hate. When they finally broke apart, Saihara carried him into the bathroom and began to affectionately bathe him. Afterward, Kokichi was dressed by the taller boy, and the two of them retired to the bedroom for the night, cuddling up together. Kokichi smiled at the warmth that Saihara provided him, completely forgetting about the boy's revolting nature. Kokichi began to drift to sleep, and soon, everything faded to black.


	5. Rantaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi and Rantaro decide to hang out after school, and things escalate. (SMUT WARNING)

Kokichi trudged along the wet sidewalk on the nearly abandoned roads, staring at his feet as he paced forward. He clutched his bookbag's strap tight in one fist and his umbrella in the other as he neared the school, his dull eyes gazing upward toward the building that he despised so very much. He had been late waking up, only to be awoken by his parents arguing, as usual. He let out a sigh of annoyance as he finally reached the doors, looking sadly at his reflection in the shiny glass. He knew he was going to get beaten when, or if, he got home for being late. _Maybe I could crash at Saihara's place._ The thought felt welcoming, and he considered it for a moment. _I'll have to text him later._ He decided as he put his umbrella away and pushed the glass door open, letting himself into the school. He quickly rushed to check himself in and hurry to his class.

He swiftly trod down the hall, shoving his bag into his locker after grabbing all of his needed supplies; a textbook, a binder, and a notebook. He paused for a moment as he turned around and stared at the classroom door. _I'd be better off skipping class today... _However, he shoved the thought away. He couldn't make his parents any angrier. He moved forward, entering the classroom and flinching as everyone's judgemental gazes landed on him for a moment.

His teacher, a cranky, blonde-haired middle-aged woman, looked at him sternly, her eyes narrowed. "Do you have a pass?" Kokichi nodded, fishing around in his pockets for a moment, before handing her the crumpled up piece of smooth paper he'd been handed by the woman at the front desk. She tore it up and put it in the trash as Kokichi hurried to his desk. He placed his items down, realizing he didn't have a pencil.

He sat in silence for a moment, watching the teacher's lecture with a blank stare. Suddenly, he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He glanced over beside him, confused to see one of his classmates, a rather handsome and popular one, smiling at him, pearly white teeth in a wide, charming grin. "You need a pencil?" The boy whispered quietly to Ouma, completely friendly. Ouma nodded, his gaze brightening for a split second as he gazed into the other boy's leaf-green eyes. He took the pencil before the pretty boy could change his mind. "If I may ask, what's your name?" Kokichi froze, gripping his chair a bit. _Why is he being nice to me? Surely he wants something from me...? But what is it? _"Um... Kokichi." He answered quietly, beginning to feel a bit anxious, "...What's yours?" He felt dumb for forgetting the other male's name. He was one of the most popular boys in the class, yet, he didn't feel the need to memorize it. They'd talked a few times before, but only for short moments. The other looked surprised, before smiling wider, "Rantaro Amami. It's nice to meet you, Kokichi-" The boy was cut off as the teacher called attention to the two. "If you two want to disrupt me, you can meet me in detention after school." She huffed, glaring at them. Kokichi felt horrible. He had gotten someone who had been friendly to him in trouble. For the rest of the class, the two didn't talk again, both of them staring ahead.

After class, Kokichi approached Rantaro nervously, holding out the pencil he had received from him. Rantaro shook his head, "No, keep it. It's fine." He said with a small grin before turning around and walking down the hall. Kokichi rushed forward, his eyes wide, "Hey, wait!" He felt like he had to apologize for getting him in trouble. "Uh... I'm sorry for getting you in trouble..." He murmured, rubbing his own arm a bit out of anxiety. To his surprise, he wasn't yelled at or hit for apologizing. "Hey, don't worry about it. I don't mind. Listen, how about we hang out of something after detention? You up for that?" Kokichi thought for a moment. _Maybe I should... I mean, I can't say no to someone as popular as him... but I wanted to hang out with Shuichi later. Maybe I could hang out with Rantaro, then stop by Shuichi's house afterward... Yeah, that sounds right. _"Sure," Kokichi said with a small, meek smile. 

After the school day was over, Kokichi had gone to detention. It was boring, as expected, but afterward, he met up with Rantaro in the hallway. "Hey, Kokichi." Rantaro greeted, waving at him with a grin. He waved for him to follow, and Kokichi happily did. He followed Rantaro out of the building and down the street, and the other boy lead him to a small apartment building. "What kind of TV shows do you like?" Rantaro asked as he fumbled around with his keys, unlocking his door. The two stepped inside, and Kokichi was immediately surprised to see how clean the apartment looked. "I like comedies." He announced, taking a nervous step towards the couch and sitting down. Rantaro sat next to him, turning on the TV and flipping to a random comedy channel. 

"Rantaro...? Why did you want to hang out with me?" Kokichi asked nervously, glancing over at him. "You looked lonely," Rantaro replied simply. Kokichi felt his heart drop. Rantaro wanted to hang out with him solely out of pity. "Plus, I wanted to check on you I guess. You come to school with bruises every day." The green-eyed boy commented, making Kokichi feel even worse. "I'm just clumsy I guess. I fall a lot." That wasn't a complete lie. He was quite clumsy, however, that wasn't the full truth. Rantaro looked as though he didn't believe him, and he couldn't really blame him.

The two hung out for a few hours, watching TV and talking. When Kokichi finally decided to check the time, he was surprised to see that it was already 11 PM. "Oh gosh, I guess we lost track of time." Rantaro chuckled, smiling at Kokichi. "You wanna stay over?" Kokichi thought for a moment, before reluctantly deciding it was a good idea. Saihara could wait until another day. "Sure." The two had gotten to know each other well over the previous hours, and Kokichi felt comfortable around the other guy. Soon, they got ready to go to sleep, and Kokichi awkwardly laid down in Rantaro's bed. It was soft and warm, a contrast to Saihara's hard, firm bed. Kokichi liked it.

He felt his breath catch in his throat for a second when he saw what Rantaro was wearing to bed. The handsome boy was only in a pair of boxers, his chest exposed. The boy was a little bit muscular, he was obviously in good shape. He felt his face turning warm as he watched Rantaro snuggle in under the blankets. When Rantaro realized Kokichi had been staring, his face turned red as well. "Ah, I'm sorry. Are you uncomfortable or...?" Kokichi quickly shook his head, embarrassed. "No, I'm fine." He murmured, burying his face in the covers. He felt the covers being slowly lifted away from his face. He looked up to see Rantaro smiling softly at him, and then he felt the other boy's hand intertwining with his. "Hey, it's alright." Kokichi looked off to the side, his face redder than ever. _I'm with Shuichi... I think. I shouldn't be with other guys like this... but... Rantaro's nice to me. I've had classes with him for a year or so now, and even though we only officially started talking today, he's never been mean to me. I've known him longer than Saihara._ Kokichi forced himself to stop thinking. _No, I'm with a hot guy right now who seems like he might like me. Me and Saihara aren't even really dating. _

Kokichi looked up at Rantaro with a smile, and within seconds, Rantaro had pressed their lips together. The kiss was gentle and sweet, nothing like the intense, aggressive kisses he had with Saihara. This felt different. Kokichi reached his arms up to pull Rantaro closer, wanting to feel his warmth. His face flushed even more as he felt Rantaro's hard-on pressed against his leg. Kokichi decided he wanted to take advantage of the situation, and he slowly pushed Rantaro away, straddling him. He placed his hand on Rantaro's stomach, before slowly moving it down to his crotch, glancing up at Rantaro, who was staring at him with wide, gleaming eyes every once and a while to make sure it was okay. He pulled down the boy's boxers, staring at Rantaro's huge cock. It was bigger than Shuichi's, and Kokichi wasn't quite sure he'd be able to fit it inside. 

"Uh, do you want foreplay or...?" Rantaro asked with an awkward grin. Kokichi had never seen Rantaro seem nervous before. For some twisted reason, he enjoyed that he was able to cause someone usually so confident to question themselves. Kokichi decided that he didn't even want to try to fit Rantaro's entire cock in his mouth, so he shook his head. "Do you have any lube?" Kokichi asked curiously, and Rantaro nodded, motioning towards the bedside table. Kokichi quickly got up and opened the drawer, finding the lube fairly quickly. He returned to Rantaro and prepared himself, pulling down his own boxers and taking off his shirt. He poured the slick contents of the lube bottle onto his hand, and prodded experimentally at his hole with a flinch. He slowly pushed his fingers in, moving them in a scissor-like motion like Shuichi had done to him before. It was almost embarrassing to be fingering himself in front of Rantaro, but he quickly began to calm down a bit when he saw it was just turning the other boy on more. 

Soon, Kokichi was done, and he swiftly straddled Rantaro again, slowly easing himself onto the other boy's dick. He winced as it stretched him, filling him completely. He let out a quiet, breathy moan, slowly moving down on Rantaro's cock. Rantaro groaned softly, placing his hands on Kokichi's hips. Kokichi began to move up and down, his face red and twisted with pleasure. The two were soon both moaning messes, Kokichi bouncing himself hard on Rantaro. Rantaro came fairly quickly, cumming deep in Kokichi. Kokichi came shortly after, splattering onto Rantaro's chest. The two were quiet as they cleaned up, both clearly a bit embarrassed with what they'd done. _Okay, maybe I am a whore._ Kokichi thought to himself, _It felt good though. I felt in control. Maybe I could try that with Saihara. _He thought with a small smile. He and Rantaro both curled up under the blankets, sleeping close together. Kokichi fell asleep smiling softly. 


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi flees from Rantaro's house, realizing what he'd done. He decides to stay with Shuichi, however, he can't keep his secret in forever.  
/  
This is a shorter chapter than usual, I've been having bad writer's block!

Kokichi's eyes slowly blinked open to see a dark room around him. He was confused for a moment before he remembered where he was. He was with Rantaro. He looked over at the other boy, seeing that he was still asleep. Kokichi reached over to his phone, peering at the bright screen, his eyes straining from squinting to see. He was shocked to see five missed calls from Shuichi, but the more he thought about it, the less surprised he was. Of course Shuichi had been worried about him. After seeing what time it was, 2:32 AM, Kokichi decided to get up. _I really shouldn't stay here._ He decided, glancing around. _I miss Shuichi, and he's probably worried sick about me... _

Kokichi quietly gathered up his belongings, changed his clothes, and silently left Rantaro's apartment. The weather outside was dreary, the pavement on the road was slick from the rain. Kokichi began to pace down the street, cautiously watching the surroundings around him as he walked down the road and closer to Shuichi's apartment. He knew that the other boy usually stayed up late at night, and he prayed that tonight would be the same. Kokichi picked up the pace, almost sprinting when he saw Shuichi's apartment in the distance. He swiftly approached Shuichi's door, and knocked on it, his eyes wide. 

Soon enough, the door was opened, and Kokichi immediately sprang forward, hugging Shuichi tightly, rubbing his head into his clothing. Shuichi brought down his arms to embrace him, caressing him lovingly. Kokichi could feel tears welling up in the corners of his eyes as he thought of everything he'd done wrong over the course of the night. "I'm sorry." He choked out, hugging Saihara harder. "What do you mean?" Shuichi asked, his face curious and confused. Kokichi ended the hug, forcing himself into Shuichi's apartment and setting down his stuff. 

"Shuichi, what are we?" Kokichi demanded as soon as the tall, greasy-haired boy closed the door. The other boy looked bewildered for a split second, before shrugging. "Uh, I- I'm not sure," Saihara admitted, "Why?" Kokichi felt his heart begin to race fast, and his mouth instantly went dry. He took a deep breath, looking up into Saihara's eyes.

"I slept with one of my friends."

Kokichi let out a gasp as he was immediately shoved onto the couch, pinned by the throat. He looked up at Shuichi, his eyes wide with fear at the furious, insane look in the other boy's eyes. He felt Shuichi's lips press into his, forcing him into a deep, intense kiss. He was struggling to breathe from the hand around his throat, and the whole time Saihara was kissing him, he was desperately clawing at his hands. He felt like he was going to die. In that one moment, all trust he'd had for Saihara, all the love and affection he'd felt towards him, seemed to vanish just for those few seconds. However, when Shuichi was finally done with him, yet still had him pinned firmly by the throat, all of the love came rushing back.

He loved it when Shuichi hurt him. He loved the feeling of being choked by the tall, perverted man. He wanted it. He wanted more so fucking badly. He loosened his grip on Shuichi's hands and looked up at him with a blank expression, his face flushed. Saihara's expression turned into one of disappointment as he drew himself away, taking his hands off of Kokichi's throat. "You're _mine, _Kokichi. You belong to me and me only." Saihara's voice was commanding, the sharp words leaving Ouma speechless. Kokichi hesitantly nodded, "...I know." He whispered quietly. Every time Shuichi kissed him, he knew he was his. Saihara had him wrapped tight around his long, skinny fingers. 

Shuichi refused to meet his gaze directly. Kokichi could tell he was hurting. He felt horrible. "I want you to stay with me for the rest of the week," Shuichi said coldly, "Your parents wouldn't care, would they?" Kokichi shook his head, "No, they won't care." He'd be willing to stay with Shuichi. Considering what he'd done, it was only fair to the other boy. _I probably should avoid Rantaro from now on. I can't risk being around him. I don't want to upset Shuichi. _He decided, taking a deep breath.

_I can't believe the mess I've gotten myself wrapped up in._


	7. What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really short, sorry! It'll be better next time.

Kokichi hadn't realized that when Shuichi said he'd be staying with him, that meant he couldn't do anything without being followed. Kokichi hadn't been able to go to school, go home, or go anyplace where Shuichi wasn't able to accompany him. At first, it made him feel secure, but after the second day, he was beginning to feel restricted. He was home all the time, unable to go anywhere. Shuichi had become a hermit, never leaving the house, constantly staying by Ouma's side. During this time, Kokichi had been forced to endure multiple seasons of Danganronpa.

"Kokichi."

Kokichi turned to the voice, his eyes wide. "Yeah?" Shuichi was standing over him, looking at him with a cold, dull expression.

"We're going to the store. Get ready."

Kokichi immediately jumped up, excited. He hadn't left the house in so long and had begun to miss the rays of sunlight and even the grim darkness of rainfall. He rushed to get his clothes on, and when he was finished, he met Shuichi by the door. Shuichi hesitated for a moment, before slowly opening up the door for the small boy. Kokichi's eyes strained to adjust to the light that flooded into his pupils so suddenly. 

The two of them walked together, their hands intertwined as they slowly paced down the street. Kokichi admired the roads that he'd begun to miss as the two trod along. Soon, they reached the store, and the couple worked fast to get what they needed. The store was busy, and it made Kokichi nervous. He hated crowds. What if someone from school saw him? Or even worse, what if Rantaro saw him? 

The trip went by fast, and soon they were in the check-out line. Kokichi's heart dropped.

Rantaro.

Rantaro was the cashier. 

Kokichi felt his heart speed up, his eyes wide in fear. He hoped that Rantaro wouldn't notice him, although that seemed unlikely. When they got to the front of the line, Rantaro's eyes sparked with recognition. "Kokichi," He started, "Hey, how are you doing? You haven't been at school... who's this?" the green-haired boy gestured to Shuichi with a charming smile. Saihara's grip on his hand tightened, and he could see the hostility filling Shuichi's dark gaze. 

"Um... hey. This is Shuichi, he's my boyfriend." Kokichi announced quietly, watching Rantaro's eyes flicker towards Shuichi with a look of interest. Rantaro didn't say anything else after that. He just did his work, checking them out quickly and sending them on their way. Shuichi refused to look or talk to Ouma for the rest of the trip, much to Kokichi's dismay. He hoped the other boy wasn't mad at him.

When they got back to the house, they quickly put the groceries away, and sat on the couch, where they cuddled together in the darkness of the room. _How long will I have to keep doing this? Shuichi said it'd be a week, but will he keep that promise? _Kokichi wasn't sure he wanted to think about the possibility of Shuichi wanting to keep him forever. The thought frightened him.

_What am I going to do?_


End file.
